Shopkins Chef Club Movie (with the Shopkins)
This Shopkins Chef Club series is a Shopkins version of the Chef Club movie, but different plot. Plot of the Whole Series Apple Blossom, Poppy Corn, Cookie Nut, Chee Zee, and Kooky Cookie are going to the Chef Club Academy! They meet Betsy Butter, Charlie Cheese and his brother, Parmisan Pete, Nina Noodles, and more! But things take a sour turn when Cupcake Princess is in the picture. While the Shopkins are chopping and cooking, Betsy Butter is working hard to become the leader of the whole Chef Club, and Parmisan Pete tries to win Jasmine Rice's heart. Will they succeed? And will the Shopkins make it into the Chef Club? Episode 1: Welcome to Chef Club Released: November 8th 2016 Plot: Suzie Sundae is telling Apple Blossom about the Chef Club. Apple calls Chee Zee, who calls Cookie Nut, who calls Poppy Corn. Kooky Cookie joins too, and Suzie Sundae actually has a party instead of going to the mall with Lippy Lips like she said. They make it to the academy, and a Shopkin named Betsy Butter introduces herself. Apple asks if she's the leader, but she says no, much to her disappointment. Betsy introduces Nina Noodles, saying she is very "enthusiastic." Betsy and Nina take them to the kitchen. Then they meet Charlie Cheese, Parmisan Pete (who falls in love with Jasmine Rice) Choc Chips, Runny Honey, and more Shopkins. Cupcake Princess, the leader, comes and tells the Shopkins to get to work, but Betsy stays. Episode 2: Spaghetti Á La Boom Released: November 13th 2016 Plot: Betsy tells Apple that she was jealous of Cupcake Princess and that she wants to to be leader. She is determined to, making Apple worried. The Shopkins start making the Spaghetti Á La Boom and Betsy starts campaigning to get the leader spot, but when Cupcake Princess comes, she stops. Parmisan Pete talks to Jasmine Rice, but she doesn't hear him. The sauce splatters on everyone, and Betsy is upset it got on her campaign flyers, so she thinks of another idea to become the leader. Cupcake Princess announces the next recipe is a Chili Chocolate Tower of Licorice. Episode 3: Chili Chocolate Licorice Tower Released: November 21st 2016 Plot: Betsy is in a meeting room with Charlie Cheese, Choc Chips, and Runny Honey. She tells them her plan, and turns them into her helpers (servants) and they are disappointed of this development. The Shopkins make the licorice tower while Betsy keeps talking about her being the leader, and bragging how she's nice enough to be leader. The Shopkins are upset and plan to talk to Cupcake Princess about Betsy's behavior. Parmisan Pete gives Jasmine Rice some leftover chocolate, and she likes it, making Parmisan Pete happy that she might like him. Cupcake Princess announces the next recipe is a Gum Gum Fruit Sundae, annoying Betsy because she wanted to say it. Episode 4: Gum Gum Fruit Sundae Released: December 2nd 2016 Plot: Betsy follows the Shopkins for their recipe, seeing what they did. She had a paper and clipboard, asking people if they wanted her to be leader. They vote, and she is excited and goes to show Cupcake Princess, but drops it in a toilet when she trips. She gets angry and stomps off. Parmisan Pete makes Jasmine a card, and she likes it, and Parmisan Pete gets excited again. The Shopkins work on their recipe, and they all pass again. Betsy tries to say the recipe, but her and Cupcake Princess both try to say it. Cupcake Princess gets to say it, and Betsy gets an idea to get rid of her once and for all. Episode 5: The Final Recipe Released: December 11th 2016 Plot: Betsy leads Cupcake Princess (blind-folded) to a forest and leaves her there. Betsy comes back to the academy, where everyone is making Upside Down Hula Hoop Soup, and says she is the new leader. She is happy at first, but soon is upset she left Cupcake Princess. She goes to get her, and apologizes for her behavior and everyone forgives her. Cupcake Princess says that she is the new leader, making her happy, but she says she'll never obsess with it again. Jasmine Rice kisses Parmisan Pete, making him pass out. The Shopkins make it into Chef Club, and they all throw their chef hats, ending the episode and series. Trivia * Betsy Butter sort of acted like Bubbleisha (Bubbleisha wanting compliments on the other hand) Category:Movies Category:Episodes